


God Fresh

by SkylerSkyhigh, xXUndertale_loverXx



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AUs, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Attack, Bonding, Brotherly Bonding, Choking, Clothing, Concern, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Past, Destruction, Distractions, Family Bonding, Fear, Fighting, Fights, Fluff, Gen, Gods, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Magic, Movie Night, Near Death Experiences, Nightmare's Gang - Freeform, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Torture, Past Violence, Pillow Fights, Playing, Portals, Practise, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Shock, Shopping, Sleepy Cuddles, Social Anxiety, Sparring, Surprises, Training, Violence, Waffles, Worry, codes, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: The gang finds out something about Fresh.





	1. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang finds out something about Fresh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky). 
> 
> ~Roles~  
> Fresh - X  
> Horror, Nightmare, Dust, Killer, Cross - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Fresh smiled a bit as he ate some breakfast with the gang. His shades laid on the table as he happily devoured the waffles. Waffles were amazing.

 

Horror chuckled softly as he watched Fresh, handing Dust the can of whipped cream. "Careful. You'll choke."

 

Fresh hummed in thought. Maybe he should slow down a bit. While he was thinking he somehow managed to choke on some waffles anyways.

 

Nightmare tensed and used his tentacles to gently pat Fresh's back. "We just told you!"

 

Fresh coughed harshly, his face flushing a bit as he didn't get enough oxygen.

 

Shit, Dust thought, is he okay?!

He quickly did a check and everyone paused in shock.

 

 **"Fresh, god of Chaos"**  
**LV: 1**  
 **HP: 576/600**

**AT: 50  
DF: 70**

 

Nightmare blinked before hitting Fresh hard enough to make him cough out the waffle he'd choked on.

 

Fresh winced in pain, coughing a bit more before he finally calmed down.

 

The others stared at Fresh in a mixture of shock, confusion and awe. What had his stats showed?! He was a what?!

 

"Thanks..." Fresh mumbled, taking a few small sips of his orange juice.

 

The others kept staring at Fresh, wondering how to tell him- or process- or if Fresh actually knew. If he knew then why hadn't he told them?! If he didn't, why?!

 

Fresh continued eating his waffles slowly, putting on his shades self-consciously when he noticed the others staring at him.

"Something wrong?" He mumbled.

 

"You're a god?!!!" They all exclaimed at once, snapping out of their stupor.

 

Fresh frowned.

"Where did you get that idea?" He asked confusedly.

 

"Your stats!" They said in a tone that was saying like it was a fact. Because it _was_ fact.

 

Fresh frowned and checked himself.

 **"Fresh"**  
**LV: 1**  
 **HP: 16/20**

**AT: 0.3  
DF: 2**

He raised a brow ridge.

"My stats are the exact same as when I checked the last time. My HP dropped by four though." He explained.

 

Nightmare frowned. What was the difference? Oh!

He gently took off Fresh's shades, putting them in Fresh's hands. "Try now."

 

Fresh took the shades with a small frown and tried again.

 **"Fresh, god of Chaos"**  
**LV: 1**  
 **HP: 576/600**

**AT: 50  
DF: 70**

He tilted his head confusedly.

"That can't be right..." He mumbled.

 

"When was the last time you checked yourself without the shades?" Dust asked gently.

 

Fresh frowned in thought.

"Never." He mumbled quietly. He didn't know what was happening. He was kind of scared...

 

Nightmare frowned when he felt the fear rise inside the small skeleton and gently rubbed Fresh's back. "Shh... it's okay. We'll get to the bottom of this."

 

Fresh leaned into the touch with a frown.

"One peaceful day would have been nice..." He mumbled to himself.

 

Killer chuckled softly, handing Fresh a strawberry as an apology. "You know we don't have those often."

 

Fresh sighed and nodded, taking the strawberry.

 

Nightmare gently rubbed Fresh's back. "How come you never knew?"

 

Fresh shrugged as he ate the strawberry.

"I mean, it was weird that I didn't die already but I thought it was just luck..." He mumbled.

 

Nightmare hummed softly, nodding in agreement. True. A normal monster wouldn't have survived whatever Fresh had suffered through. They would have Fallen Down already.

"That explains that. What else have you found strange?"

 

"My magic." Fresh replied, raising his hand. He waved it, not expecting the magic to react like always.

What he didn't expect was that a few sharp bones skewered the floor.

"Oops." He mumbled.

 

Cross jumped in surprise when bones suddenly shot out from the ground. "[Jam] that was unexpected!"

"Uh...." Horror looked at Fresh in confusion.

 

"Sorry..." Fresh mumbled, staring at the bones with a frown.

 

"Well no one got hurt." Killer said and destroyed the bones by kicking them, crumbling it back to magic.

 

Fresh nodded a bit.

"I wonder if it would work with my glasses." He mumbled. "I should try that outside."

 

Nightmare frowned slightly. " _Only_ if you're careful. We don't want you to get hurt."

 

Fresh nodded.

"I'll try to be careful." He promised.

 

Nightmare nodded. He was not satisfied but it'd do for now. He couldn't keep Fresh from the world.

 

"I wonder why it said god of Chaos though. I'm not that chaotic." Fresh hummed thoughtfully.

 

"Who knows." Horror said with a shrug. "Error's the god of destruction and he can create. Powers don't necessarily mean personality."

 

"True." Fresh agreed. "Maybe it's because my magic is chaotic." He suggested, still trying to rationalise it.

 

"Maybe." Cross said with a frown. "It's mostly censoring right? That's... kinda chaotic?"

 

Fresh nodded in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that!
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	2. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fresh attempts using his magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
> Killer - Sky  
> Fresh - both  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Fresh stood in the backyard, his shades on. He frowned slightly as he tried to make his magic work. He got a few sparks but nothing more.

 

He huffed in frustration. If his magic was chaos then it was doing its namesake.

 

Fresh tried again, this time there weren't even sparks...

 

Fresh frowned in frustration. Why didn't his magic work? What did he need to do?

 

He stared at his hand and waved it a bit, small magical sparks flying around.

 

Killer watched Fresh closely a few feet away. He was worried the other might hurt himself.

 

Fresh tried again, frowning when it didn't work.

Maybe his shades were at fault?

He took them off with a frown.

 

He gently put the shades into his pocket and tried again, hoping something different would happen.

 

Bones erupted from the ground, making Fresh yelp in shock and stumble backwards.

 

Killer tensed and watched Fresh closely and worriedly. He hoped Fresh would be okay.

 

"Oof..." Fresh mumbled as he laid on the floor. One more mystery solved.

 

"You okay, Freshy?" Killer asked in concern. He shouldn't go towards Fresh too quickly. He'd never have the confidence to do anything by himself if that happened.

 

Fresh looked up.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He replied. "It seems my shades block my magic." He explained as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head a bit.

 

Killer hummed at that bit of information. "Do you know how? Or where did you get those shades?"

 

Fresh frowned in thought.

"I don't remember ever not having them." He replied.

 

"Okay, so you've had them for like, forever then." Killer sighed softly. "Okay. You want to try more magic?"

 

Fresh looked up at Killer with a small smile.

"Yeah." He replied.

 

Killer nodded. "Be careful."

 

"I'll try." Fresh replied. He got up and went over to a tree. If he had a tree behind him then he couldn't fall over.

 

Killer watched him closely, waiting for any moment he could get Fresh away from a dangerous situation

 

Fresh leaned against the tree and looked at the ground, trying to summon a bone.

He winced a bit when it worked but the bone was far bigger than he would have needed.

Fresh looked at the bone curiously. He'd never been able to summon bones before.

 

Killer looked at Fresh with interest. He smiled when Fresh managed to summon a bone, something he hadn't done before. But he was still wary.

 

Fresh hummed and dismissed the bone. It was smarter to stop now than to hurt himself.

 

Killer kept a close eye on Fresh.

 

Fresh went over to Killer with a small smile.

 

Killer smiled back gently.

"Done?" he asked.

 

"Yup." Fresh agreed, looking a bit happy. "Nice to know that I might stand a chance at defending myself." He explained.

 

Killer nodded in agreement, smiling happily. Fresh could defend himself from other Sanses now, which was great! "Yeah. With some practice, you can handle the Light Sanses on your own."

 

Fresh giggled a bit.

"If you think so." He replied.

 

Killer smiled wider with a nod. "I know so. Now, do you want a snack?"

 

Fresh smiled and nodded a bit.

"Nothing big though." He replied. He wasn't really that hungry.

 

"How about some fruit?" Killer suggested.

 

Fresh nodded slightly. Fruit sounded okay.

 

Killer nodded and stood up, walking inside and towards the kitchen to cut some fruit for Fresh.

 

Fresh smiled a bit and followed Killer.

"Do you have some grapes?" He asked softly.

 

Killer smiled at Fresh. "Of course we have grapes. It'd be a shame if we don't."

 

Fresh smiled happily.

"Great." He replied. He liked grapes.

 

Killer nodded and went into the kitchen. He grabbed the grapes from the fridge along with some sweet mangos and strawberries. He also grabbed two chocolate bars from the special shelf to melt later. Fruit tasted better with chocolate.

 

Fresh sat down in the living room and put on his shades.

 

Killer put the chocolate in a bowl to melt in the microwave before he cleaned the fruits. He set them out on a bowl, the mangos peeled and cut to put in a separate bowl, and waited for the chocolate to melt.

At a ding, Killer took out the chocolate and gently stirred it before placing it beside the fruits. He grabbed some forks and placed them down. "Done!"

 

Fresh looked up when he heard Killer call out. He got up and went to the kitchen curiously.

 

Killer smiled at Fresh. "Fruits with chocolate!"

 

Fresh cheered with a smile. Chocolate fruits were awesome!

 

Killer smiled happily at Fresh's joy. So adorable.

 

"Should I carry it inside?" Fresh asked with a happy smile.

 

Killer nodded. They brought everything to the couch.

 

Fresh took a grape and ate it happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that!
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	3. Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error comes to visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
> Cross, Dust, Fresh, Error - X  
> Nightmare, Killer - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Cross looked up from his drawing and at Nightmare.

"Was Error surprised?" He asked.

 

"I told him that we have news about Fresh." Nightmare said. "I haven't told him about what we found."

Killer frowned. "I hope he won't freak out too much."

 

Dust nodded in agreement. He hoped so too.

Fresh fiddled with his hands nervously.

 

Killer gently rubbed Fresh's back slowly. "It's going to be okay. Error won't be mad."

 

Fresh leaned into the touch silently.

"It'll be okay." Cross said.

A portal opened in the middle of the room.

 

Nightmare looked up when Error walked in. "Hey Error."

 

"hEllO." Error replied. "yOu havE nEws?" He asked curiously.

Fresh cuddled into Killer a bit.

 

Nightmare nodded. "Yeah. Promise you won't freak out?" he asked gently.

Fresh being a God of _Chaos_ would surely bring some bad memories for Error.

 

"suRE." Error agreed.

Fresh looked at Error nervously.

 

Nightmare breathed softly to calm himself down before looking at Error seriously. "We did a check on Fresh, without his glasses on. We found out that he's like you. Kind of. He's a God of Chaos."

 

Error stared at Nightmare and then looked over at Fresh, fighting to keep his composure. He checked his code, finding it completely changed.

 

Killer gently comforted Fresh as he watched Error's reaction worriedly.

 

Fresh hugged Killer, pulling his hood over his head anxiously.

Error took a deep breath, visibly trying to calm himself down.

"that's... nicE i guEss." He mumbled.

 

Nightmare raised a brow and crossed his arms. "Sure."

He turned to Killer and Fresh. "Can you two go and grab some healing gel please for Error to take before he leaves? There's a big jar in my room."

 

Fresh nodded a small bit.

Error looked at Fresh with a slight frown.

 

Killer gently stood up and led Fresh towards Nightmare's room.

Once they were out of view, Nightmare turned to Error seriously. "Now, what do you really think?"

 

Error sighed.

"OncE ink finds Out hE'll hunt fREsh dOwn EvEn mORE. yOu shOuld tRy tO kEEp him hERE." He explained.

 

Nightmare nodded in understanding. "We plan on helping him use his powers. At least if Ink does go for him, he can protect himself."

 

Error nodded a bit.

"yOu knOw whERE tO find mE if yOu nEEd hElp." He said.

 

"Always." Nightmare nodded.

He frowned in thought before looking back up at Error. "Can you come here sometime to help Fresh with his magic? I don't think chaos is something that can be controlled."

 

Error nodded.

"Of cOuRsE. hE shOuldn't tRy tO cOntROl it. hE'll just huRt himsElf."

 

"Exactly." Nightmare nodded in agreement. "I hope you can help him with his magic. Especially to protect himself. He's not ready for actual fighting."

 

Error nodded.

"that takEs timE." He replied. "makE suRE hE dOEsn't Run Off this timE."

 

"I think we gained his trust enough." Nightmare smiled, looking up when Killer and Fresh walked in with the jar in Fresh's hand.

 

Fresh walked over to Error and gave him the jar.

Error took the jar with a thanks.

 

Killer smiled when he noticed Error seemed better.

 

Error smiled a bit.

"aRE yOu planning tO stay hERE nOw?" He asked.

Fresh frowned in thought.

"I'm not sure. I'd like to..." He replied softly.

 

"It's not a problem." Nightmare smiled encouragingly. He'd really like it if Fresh would stay.

 

Fresh looked up at Nightmare.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother..." He mumbled quietly.

 

"You're never a bother to us." Nightmare assured with a smile.

 

Fresh smiled softly. He was happy to hear that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that!
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	4. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer shows Fresh some tricks for self defense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
> Fresh - X  
> Killer - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Fresh stood opposite of Killer in the training room.

 

Killer faced Fresh, relaxed and showing no harm.

"How much do you know about self defence?" He asked as he stretched a bit.

 

Fresh frowned slightly.

"Not much. I know where punches hurt the most though." He replied.

 

Killer nodded. "That's good. Take advantage of that then."

He stepped back and raised his fists. "Try it on me. No weapons. Just a thug who wants to grab you."

 

Fresh looked at Killer worriedly.

"I don't want to hurt you..." He said with a small frown. He didn't think that he could hurt Killer but he didn't want to risk it.

 

Killer grinned with a chuckle. "Nothing I haven't felt already. Go on. Hit me, Fresh."

 

Fresh nodded a bit. He looked at Killer for a second, trying to locate all the most pain spots. He took a step towards him and tried to punch one of his floating ribs. Those cracked easily.

 

Killer stood still and took the hit. He flinched painfully at the sharp pain and grabbed his ribs. He swore he felt a crack. He breathed softly, bearing the pain. He grinned at Fresh.

"Good job." he praised and raised his fists again. "Again."

 

Fresh frowned worriedly.

"Oh stars, I didn't hurt you, right?" He asked with concern.

 

Killer shrugged. It did hurt but he could handle it. It came with the job after all. "It's fine. Nothing I can't handle Fresh. Now, again."

 

"I'm sorry..." Fresh said quietly and tried to do it again but this time aiming for Killer's ulna.

 

Killer winced at the hit but beared with it. He nods. "Okay. What else?"

 

Fresh hummed in thought. He kicked Killer's knee.

 

Killer almost lost his balance at the kick but he stood back up, knee stinging painfully. He told himself to keep going. It was not like he hadn't felt worse in worse situations. This was for Fresh.

"Good job." he praised with a wince. "What else?"

 

Fresh winced slightly in sympathy.

"Sorry." He apologised.

He took a calming breath before punching Killer's elbow. Not any spot though. He hit the spot between the bones, right into the magic beneath it.

 

Killer exclaimed in pain and held his arm, breathing heavily. He was not sure if he should be proud or stop this. Both?

No. No Fresh needed this.

He steeled himself and looked at Fresh again. "Good hit. Again."

 

Fresh looked at Killer worriedly.

"I'm sorry..." He mumbled quietly, looking away as he messed with his jacket a bit. He hated hurting his friend like this.

 

"It's fine. That's part of practice." Killer said with a reassuring smile despite the pain. It was good. It meant Fresh was doing well and that he knew where to hit.

 

"I got a special attack." Fresh mumbled quietly before he hugged Killer with a small frown.

 

Killer hugged back gently, wincing in pain. He smiled down at Fresh. "Yeah, at the risk of you passing out. We can't have that."

 

"Do you need some healing gel?" Fresh asked, looking up at Killer guiltily.

 

Killer nodded.

"A bit." he admitted.

 

"I'll go get you a med kit." Fresh replied and let Killer go. He went over to the bench and pulled out the med kit under it, bringing it to Killer.

 

Killer smiled at Fresh with a small thank you. He opened the kit and grabbed a jar of healing gel. He applied a bit of it on the spots where Fresh had hit him. Nothing was cracked or broken. Just really painful.

 

"I'm so sorry." Fresh apologised again. He hadn't wanted to hurt Killer.

 

"It's fine Fresh." Killer said once again as he applied the gel. "It's no big deal. You did a good job."

 

Fresh looked up at Killer, looking a bit nervous still.

"I don't want to hurt you though. You're my friend..." He said quietly.

 

"I'm used to it." Killer said before standing up. "But we'll continue later. Now, can you defend yourself?"

 

"I don't think so..." Fresh mumbled. "My Defence is really low and I get too scared to fight back."

 

"There are good defence moves that you can use." Killer said. "If anyone wants to stab you, you can dodge and flip them at the same time."

 

Fresh looked up at Killer with interest. He could do that?

 

Killer thrusted his arm towards Fresh's skull but it was slow and missing him.

"If anyone wants to punch you like this, grab their arm, duck, turn and pull down. Use the momentum to flip your enemy." he explained. "You try."

 

Fresh tensed a bit. He looked up and nodded a small bit. He tried his best to do it.

 

Killer watched him closely.

 

Fresh took Killer's arm and ducked. He tried to turn and pull it down.

 

Killer leaned forward a bit but didn't move otherwise. "Okay. Good job. But try doing it faster."

 

Fresh looked up at Killer with a small frown. He hadn't done a good job...

He nodded a small bit and tried to do it faster.

 

Killer was almost thrown over but kept his balance. "Good speed. With more practice, I think you can flip Horror."

 

Fresh looked at Killer doubtfully.

"I don't think so..." He replied quietly.

 

"Hey," Killer said softly, gently putting a hand on Fresh's shoulder. "Don't put yourself down. You'll get strong enough to handle Horror. Maybe even go against Error."

 

Fresh looked up at Killer with a doubtful look.

"I could never take on Error. He's a god." He replied with a frown.

 

"And so are you." Killer pointed out. They had just found out that he was and yes, by Fresh's logic, he could take on Error.

 

"Right..." Fresh mumbled. He'd actually forgotten that...

"Still, he's been a god for like... Millions of years while I've been one for nineteen, and I only found out yesterday."

 

"Then you still have time to practice." Killer smiled softly; gently rubbing Fresh's skull. "Don't put yourself down before you know what you can do."

 

Fresh looked up at Killer as he leaned into the touch a bit.

"Okay..." He agreed hesitantly.

 

Killer smiled and stood back. "Do you want to try again?"

 

Fresh nodded a bit. He waited for Killer to hold out his arm.

 

Killer nodded and held out his arm again, acting like he was punching Fresh.

 

~~~

 

Fresh panted heavily as he laid on the floor. He was so exhausted.

 

Killer looked down at Fresh and gently kneeled down beside him, rubbing his skull gently. "Done for today?"

 

"Yeah..." Fresh mumbled quietly.

 

Killer nodded. "Let's go eat then. Can you stand?"

 

Fresh only groaned in response, not moving.

 

Killer chuckled softly. "Okay. Stay still."

He gently lifted Fresh up and carried him bridal style. He walked out of the training room.

 

Fresh cuddled into Killer a bit.

"Thanks..." He mumbled quietly.

 

"Anytime." Killer said with a smile as he carried Fresh to the living room to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that!
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	5. More training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross helps Fresh train his magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
> Fresh, Error - X  
> Cross, Nightmare - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Fresh looked at the portal Cross had summoned. He was a bit hesitant to go through.

 

Cross looked at Fresh with a small smile. "Ready?"

 

Fresh nodded slightly. He wasn't completely ready but he might be able to do it.

 

Cross nodded and jumped through the portal to a desolate AU. It was an AU that no one lived in and it was completely empty. Even Ink didn't come here. It was safe for Fresh's practice.

 

Fresh jumped after Cross a bit hesitantly.

 

Cross smiled at Fresh when the other joined him. "Ready for magic practice?"

 

Fresh nodded a bit. He was safe with Cross.

 

Cross nodded and closed the portal, standing a good distance away. "Okay, try using your magic."

 

Fresh nodded slightly. He took off his glasses and tried summoning something bigger than a bone. His eye lights glowed brightly.

 

Cross watched him closely, making sure Fresh wouldn't be harmed while practicing his magic.

 

Fresh frowned slightly when nothing happened. He didn't notice how his magic extended to the ground and went inside it, starting to change some things.

 

Cross felt a slight shift in the magic around him. If he were a normal monster, he would have thought nothing of it. But he was not a normal monster. That shift brought a feeling to him. He was not sure what feeling.

What.... what was happening?

 

Fresh frowned in confusion when nothing happened. He could feel himself using magic though...

 

Cross glanced around and jumped when the sky suddenly felt.... brighter.

"Uh... Fresh?" he called softly. He watched as the ground slowly shifted colours from dark brown to light brown and he swore it was changing to bright yellow.

 

Fresh frowned. Why wasn't it working?

 

Cross jumped away slightly, watching as the rock next to him turn from black to bright purple. What the hell?!

"Fresh...?" he said, slowly being creeped out.

 

Fresh frowned in confusion. He felt a bit stronger than normal. He didn't notice what he was doing and neither did he notice Cross slowly start to freak out.

 

Cross yelped when the sky started to change into _neon blue_ and _purple_. Were the rocks slowly changing colours and graffiti?!!

"Fresh!" Cross called loudly.

 

Fresh blinked confusedly and looked up.

"Yeah?" He asked worriedly. Cross sounded really freaked out. "What's wrong?" He asked.

 

Cross looked at Fresh with wide eyes. "Look around."

 

Fresh looked around with a frown.

"Woah, what the..." He mumbled.

 

"Did..." Cross looked between Fresh and the area that was slowly turning brighter and more colourful. "Did you do this?"

 

Fresh frowned.

"I don't know. I guess so?" He asked more than responded.

 

Cross looked at Fresh in concern. "Are you okay? This.... this takes a lot of magic."

 

Fresh frowned slightly and looked down at himself.

"I.. somehow feel stronger and more magic filled than before. It seems to be giving me magic, not the other way around." He explained.

 

"That's...." Cross trailed off before looking down in thought. "Interesting."

 

Error walked through a portal with a frown. He looked at Fresh, Cross and the AU confusedly.

"what is happEning hERE?" He asked.

 

Cross looked up at Error. He pointed to Fresh. "I think Fresh did this."

 

"Oops..." Fresh mumbled.

"wOw." Error said as he looked around. "uh.. i camE tO waRn yOu bEcausE thE au is abOut tO cRumblE." He explained.

 

"It what?!" Cross exclaimed in shock before the AU started to shift and break. "Well.... this is a problem..."

 

Fresh winced. Had he destroyed the AU?

"thanks, fREsh." Error said with a smile as he opened a portal to a random AU.

 

"We better run." Cross says before opening a portal, grabbing Fresh and jumping through before the AU crumbled under their feet.

 

"Woah!" Fresh called out as Cross grabbed him. He followed him quickly.

"Bye, Error!"

 

Cross escaped with Fresh and the portal closed just as the AU crumbled into the Void.

 

Fresh looked into the portal, frowning worriedly. A bit later and they would have died...

 

Cross looked at Fresh. "Are you okay? Is anything wrong?"

 

Fresh stared at the floor and took a deep breath.

"It's... fine I guess..." He mumbled quietly, looking a bit shaken up.

 

Cross frowned at Fresh. That didn't sound honest. "And the truth?"

 

Fresh looked up at Cross.

"I just destroyed a whole AU. How do you think I'm feeling?" He replied with a bit of sarcasm, something he normally didn't use at all.

 

Cross blinked before smiling softly. He was acting like he'd never seen an AU crumbling before.

Then again.... it was Fresh. He would feel that.

He nodded in understanding. "Okay. Let's talk to Nightmare. Maybe he can help."

 

Fresh nodded a small bit.

 

Cross nodded and gently took Fresh's hand, pulling him towards Nightmare's office.

 

Fresh followed Cross silently.

His newly discovered powers had destroyed an AU completely...

 

Cross knocked on Nightmare's office door.

He opened when Nightmare gave them permission. Nightmare took one look at them before sighing softly, abandoning his book to face them. "What happened?"

 

"I destroyed an AU..." Fresh mumbled quietly, regret filling his voice.

 

Nightmare's eye widened in surprise and he leaned forward in interest. "Really? How?"

 

"I'm not sure..." Fresh mumbled quietly as he stared at the floor.

 

"Well, tell me what happened." Nightmare said softly, encouraging him.

 

Fresh sighed softly.

"I tried to use my magic and it somehow changed the desolate environment to something more colourful." He explained. "Then Error showed up and told us to get out of there before the AU crumbled."

 

Nightmare hummed softly and turned to Cross.

"The magic in the AU felt different as soon as Fresh used his magic." Cross said. "It was like the whole code was changing."

 

Fresh frowned.

"I didn't even see the code this time..." He mumbled.

 

"See the codes?" Nightmare asked when he heard the words. "You have seen the codes before?"

 

Fresh nodded.

"How do you think I always found everyone?" He asked with a small frown.

"Wait... You can't?"

 

Cross frowned in confusion as he looked at Fresh.

"I can." Nightmare said. "But that's a given. I'm a part of the balance. But I can only see negativity. The gang can't see codes. They're normal Sanses. But you can..."

 

Fresh frowned slightly. Seeing the codes was special?

 

Nightmare chuckled softly in amusement. "It seems we found a new revelation about your powers. Now.... about the AU? It... changed?"

 

Fresh nodded a bit.

"It started to look like my clothes." He explained. "It was bright and colourful."

 

Nightmare hummed softly in thought. "This will need some time to investigate. For now, be careful. I don't want you to be in an AU and crumble with it."

 

Fresh nodded and put on his shades.

"Oh.. and it kinda made me stronger too." He explained.

 

"Really?" Nightmare asked and hummed thoughtfully once more. "Interesting."

Cross nodded and turned to Fresh. "Do you want to rest in the living room playing games? I have a new game we could play."

 

Fresh smiled a bit.

"Sounds cool." He replied softly.

 

Cross nodded and led Fresh to the living room excitedly as Nightmare watched them.

 

Fresh followed Cross with a smile. He wondered what the new game was about.

 

Cross kneeled in front of the tv and put the game inside. He sat on the couch and handed Fresh the controller. "It's called 'The Last Guardian'. It looks so interesting but it's an adventure/puzzle game with a giant creature thing!"

 

Fresh sat on the couch and watched Cross set up the console with a smile. He took the controller with a thank you.

"That sounds awesome!" He said happily.

 

Cross nodded in agreement and watched the screen. "You play. I'll watch!"

 

Fresh nodded with a smile. He excitedly waited for the game to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that!
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	6. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error checks up on Fresh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
> Error, Fresh - X  
> Nightmare, Cross - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Error frowned worriedly as he stepped through a portal to the hideout. Fresh had managed to destroy a whole AU and he was worried about the small skeleton. He hoped the other was alright.

He went straight to Nightmare's room to talk to him.

 

Nightmare turned to the door and spoke. "Come in."

 

Error stepped inside with a frown.

"hEllO, nightmaRE." He greeted.

 

Nightmare saw Error and sighed softly. Serious conversation then. "It's about Fresh I assume?"

 

"yEs." Error replied. He closed the door behind him.

"i nEEd tO talk tO yOu abOut him." He explained.

 

"About how he destroyed an AU?" Nightmare guessed with a raised brow. "I heard."

 

Error nodded with a frown.

"hE sEEmEd REally cOnfusEd and slightly scaREd. is hE dOing bEttER?" He asked worriedly.

 

"He's playing a game with Cross in the living room." Nightmare informed. "He's doing better now."

 

Error sighed in relief.

"i wish i wOuld havE had yOu and thE gang whEn i dEstROyEd my fiRst au." He said softly.

 

Nightmare nodded in agreement. If they had met sooner, things would be better and Error wouldn't be this broken. But that was in the past. He couldn't and wouldn't change that.

"But he's really confused and scared." Nightmare said.

 

Error nodded.

"maybE i shOuld tRy tO talk tO him." He suggested.

 

Nightmare nodded. "You need to talk to him."

 

Error nodded in agreement.

 

"Can you make sure he doesn't get hurt?" Nightmare asked softly. "You have more experience than any of us."

 

"i'll dO my bEst. i might havE tO stay hERE fOR a bit thEn..." Error hummed.

 

Nightmare grinned happily. "Even better."

 

Error raised a brow ridge.

"if yOu think sO." He replied. He was sure he'd be nothing but trouble.

 

Nightmare nodded, still grinning. "I know so."

 

"Okay." Error replied a small bit hesitantly.

He walked straight to the living room, frowning a bit. He hoped Fresh would be doing alright.

 

Cross giggled as he watched Fresh play the game. "I think you should use Trico to help you pass this section."

 

Fresh nodded.

"Great idea." He replied with a bright smile.

Error looked at them confusedly. Fresh didn't seem terrified.

 

Cross watched curiously and pointed something on the screen. "Throw the barrel up there. Trico would climb? I think? Then you can climb up his back and to the next level."

 

Fresh nodded with a smile, biting his tongue a bit as he tried to follow Cross' instructions.

Error hummed in thought. He shouldn't disturb Fresh now. He'd talk to him later.

 

Cross watched as Trico found the barrel and put his front paws up to get it. He smiled when the creature stayed. They'd done the right thing!

 

Fresh smiled brightly when it worked.

"Nice!" He cheered happily and continued on with the level.

 

Cross chuckled softly and watched as Trico stood up fully. "I wonder where else we should go?"

 

Fresh hummed.

"How about over there?" He asked and pointed into the direction he meant.

 

Cross hummed softly. "Maybe. Try it and see if it leads anywhere."

 

Fresh nodded and ran into the direction.

Error smiled softly and left the room.

 

Cross smiles when the view was more open, showing another room.

 

"Maybe there's some secret somewhere?" Fresh asked with a smile.

 

"I don't know any secrets but you can try and search it." Cross said encouragingly.

 

Fresh smiled happily and let the character run around the room, examining everything he could find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that!
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	7. Theories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error tests out a theory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
> Fresh - X  
> Error - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Error looked at Fresh for a moment before he spoke. "FReSh? CAn WE tALk?"

 

Fresh looked up with a hum.

"Sure." He replied with a small smile.

 

Error nodded to Fresh to follow him and he turned around to walk into the kitchen to talk.

 

Fresh followed Error curiously. He wondered what Error wanted from him.

 

Error turned to Fresh after they stopped. "So, about you destroying an AU. Do you know how you did it?"

 

Fresh looked up at Error with a small frown.

"I only tried to use magic. I have no idea what actually happened." He explained.

 

Error hummed thoughtfully with a small frown, looking down in concentration. He looked back up at Fresh. "Can you try it again? I'll take you to an AU."

 

Fresh frowned slightly. He didn't really want to.

"Can we do it in an empty AU?" He asked.

 

Error nodded. "Of course. Maybe one of the abandoned genocide timelines?"

 

Fresh nodded a bit.

 

Error nodded. "Okay. We'll go when you're ready. For now, I was wondering how it had happened. You said that everything was different? The environment changed and you felt better?"

 

Fresh nodded.

"Everything looked brighter. Kind of like my clothes." He explained.

 

Error hummed softly. "And you felt more energized? Instead of being tired?"

 

Fresh nodded.

"I somehow felt better than before." He explained.

 

Error nodded in understanding. He wondered......

"I have a theory." He said. "But we need you to do it again."

 

"Okay." Fresh replied with a small frown.

 

"Ready to try now?" Error asked.

 

Fresh sighed but nodded. He was as ready as he could be.

 

Error nodded and opened a portal to a random desolate genocide timeline. He jumped through and landed in an empty Snowdin.

 

Fresh stepped through the portal after Error and looked around a bit.

 

Error turned to face Fresh. "Ink doesn't bother with this one as much. So try repeating what you did. I'll get us out before it collapses."

 

Fresh nodded. He concentrated on summoning his magic and closed his eye sockets.

 

Error focused on the world around them, watching to see any changes. He also took note of the codes.

 

The environment slowly changed, turning more colourful.

 

Error hummed softly as he watched the environment change. He checked the code, noticing a type of corruption spreading around the codes, slowly yet devastating. It seemed that the codes were being drained of the power that held them together. Fascinating.

 

Fresh smiled a bit as he slowly felt more energetic. There was so much magic too.

 

Error monitored as the world around them changed and grew more unstable as the power was sucked out of the AU.

 

Fresh concentrated soley on the flow of magic. It felt nice.

 

Error opened a portal when the code started to crumble.

"Okay time's up." Error said and grabbed Fresh, jumping through the portal before the AU collapsed.

 

Fresh blinked confusedly.

"Huh?" He asked, having no idea what had just happened.

 

Error looked down at Fresh when they were safe. "Well, it appears I was right. Your magic appears to take power from the AU and turning it into magic. Basically you gain magic and energy when you spread it across an AU."

 

Fresh looked up at Error with a frown.

"Like a parasite." He said quietly.

 

Error frowned and gently placed a hand on Fresh's shoulder.

"Hey, don't think like that." he chastened. "If that's how your magic works then don't think about the bad. You're Chaos remember? Don't think of it like a parasite. Think of it like.... a corruption. Like Nightmare's corruption."

 

Fresh looked up at Error.

Nightmare drew energy from AUs too. Not really like him but still.

 

Error drew his hand back and looked at Fresh. "How do you feel?"

 

"I feel energised." Fresh replied as he looked up at Error.

 

"How much?" Error asked curiously. "Just a bit energized or do you feel like you could run a sprint or catch up to Nightmare?"

 

Fresh hummed thoughtfully.

"I feel like I could maybe stand my ground against Horror." He replied truthfully.

 

"Really?" Error said with interest. Horror was a heavy hitter. One of the strongest attackers in the group. If Fresh could fight against Horror then that was a lot of magic.

"That's good." Error nodded. "You gained a lot of magic and energy from two AUs. How are your magic attacks?"

 

"I don't think I want to try those inside." Fresh replied.

 

Error nodded in understanding. "Right. But are there any changes to them?"

 

Fresh tilted his head a bit.

"They feel usable?" He tried.

 

Error chuckled softly. Right, Fresh rarely used magic.

"We'll answer that another time then." Error said and gently rubbed Fresh's skull. "Why don't you go back with the gang and play? You've done a good job."

 

Fresh leaned into the touch with a small smile.

"Alright. Bye." He replied happily. He opened a portal and jumped through.

 

"Goodbye Fresh." Error waved back, watching as Fresh left.

He hoped Fresh would be okay from this. Well, he had the gang to support him it anything happened. Error just hoped that Fresh would accept their help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that!
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	8. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horror helps Fresh try out his new magic attacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
> Fresh - X  
> Horror - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Fresh looked at the training dummies curiously and readied a magic attack. He wondered how much they could take.

 

Horror watched Fresh from the sidelines to make sure he wouldn't be harmed.

 

Fresh hummed in thought and tried to summon a gasterblaster. Maybe something had changed?

 

He raised his hand and tried to summon a blaster, concentrating on forming the blaster.

This time it was a bit easier to form a blaster.

 

The blaster looked somehow more dangerous than his normal blasters. Rad.

 

Fresh pointed it towards the dummy, a rainbow energy charging inside the maw.

Fresh went to fire but the blaster disappeared.

Horror frowned curiously before he tensed when he felt a dangerous presence beside him. He teleported just in time to avoid a blast.

 

Fresh blinked confusedly. Why had it disappeared? He flinched slightly at the blast.

 

Horror appeared next to Fresh, sweating slightly as he tried to calm his beating Soul. "That was a surprise."

 

"I'm so sorry..." Fresh apologised guiltily. "I didn't mean to do that. I just wanted to hit the dummy...." He explained, tears collecting in his eye sockets. What if he'd hurt Horror?

 

Horror smiled at Fresh. "It's okay. I'm not hurt. It was just surprising."

He hummed softly. "I wonder if it's self targeting."

 

Fresh hugged Horror sadly. He hoped not. It would be hard to train with it.

 

Horror hugged back gently, rubbing his back slowly. "It's okay Fresh. It's okay. I'm fine."

 

Fresh relaxed a bit.

"Chaos..." He mumbled. He wasn't chaos, he was causing chaos...

 

"Hm?" Horror asked in confusion. What did Fresh mean?

 

"I can only cause chaos..." Fresh mumbled quietly.

 

"So?" Horror smiled at Fresh, gently rubbing his skull. "I don't mind a bit of chaos. It's getting too quiet around here."

 

Fresh smiled hesitantly.

"Okay." He mumbled softly.

 

Horror smiled at Fresh. "Want to try again?"

 

"No blasters though." Fresh replied softly.

 

"Or course." Horror said with a nod. He gently rubbed Fresh's skull before stepping back. "Ready?"

 

Fresh nodded. He called up his magic and summoned some bones.

 

The bones appeared in the air in various different sizes. They floated in the air for a moment with different coloured aura around it, some were orange and blue bones.

 

Fresh looked at the bones with sparkling eye lights. They looked so cool.

 

Horror watched with an impressed smile.

He tensed when the bones suddenly pointed to him and disappeared.

"Uh oh." Horror says before teleporting away just in time to avoid being pierced by bones. He appeared at the door before running away when the bones followed him. "[FUDGE]!!!"

 

Fresh's eye sockets widened and he quickly tried to dismiss the bones.

 

Horror ran around the room quickly, fearing getting hit by the bones. "Help!!!"

 

"I can't destroy them!" Fresh called out.

 

"AW [DUCKING] GREAT!!!" Horror screamed as he dodged the bones that kept disappearing and appearing from random places.

Black tendrils grabbed onto the bones and destroyed them immediately.

Nightmare looked over Horror and Fresh. "Well... it's not called Chaos for nothing."

 

Fresh looked at Nightmare guiltily.

"Sorry." He apologised.

 

"It's fine." Nightmare said and gently rubbed Horror's skull, who was panting slightly from the rush. "It'll be useful against a lot of enemies."

 

Fresh frowned worriedly and went over to Horror.

"Sorry." He apologised quietly.

 

"It's alright Fresh." Horror smiled at the other. "I'm alright."

 

Fresh nodded a bit, still looking guilty.

 

"Look at the bright side," Horror said. "At least you can attack without pointing at the target."

 

Fresh nodded. That was pretty useful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that!
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	9. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross and Fresh manage to get into trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
> Ink - Sky  
> Cross, Fresh - both  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Fresh watched Cross with a worried frown. The AU they were visiting was really nice but he didn't think they should stay too long.

"Cross?" He asked. "Shouldn't we leave soon?"

 

Cross smiled as he looked around before turning to Fresh. "Aw... just a few more minutes? This AU is so cool!"

 

"Alright..." Fresh relented with a sigh.

 

Cross smiled brightly and looked around happily. "Oh! Look at that!"

 

Fresh looked up a bit curiously.

 

It was kind of cool.

 

A portal opened and Ink jumped into the AU with his paint brush ready. He glared at Cross and Fresh angrily. He wouldn't let them destroy this AU!

"Leave now or I will be forced to attack." Ink warned as he branded his brush.

 

Fresh winced when he saw Ink.

"I told you..." He mumbled to Cross.

Cross glared at Ink.

"We didn't even do anything!" He called.

 

"Yet." Ink said with a scowl. Red paint formed on his brush. "Get. Out. Now."

 

Cross glared at Ink angrily.

"We do other things than destroy!" Cross said with a frown.

Fresh frowned worriedly.

 

"Like I'll believe that lie!" Ink said before running towards them. "Times up!"

He swung his brush and shot a splash of red paint towards Cross.

 

Cross summoned his sword-like knife with a frown and blocked the attack.

Fresh stared at Ink fearfully. Wait... He could... He could use his magic.

 

Ink quickly spun his brush and shot out black bones at Cross with multicoloured paint.

He ran towards Cross, aiming to hit him from the side. He raised his brush with a scowl, ready to hit Cross with it.

 

Fresh called up his magic and made some bones, trying to shoot them at Ink.

Cross tried to block the hit.

 

Ink was about to hit Cross when he felt magic behind him. He made a black shield around him to block the attacks, throwing it away as he jumped back.

He glared at Fresh and shot some paint at him.

 

Fresh's eye sockets widened and he stumbled back a bit, trying to dodge.

Cross jumped in front of him and deflected the paint with his weapon, wincing slightly when a few drops landed on him.

 

Ink swung his brush again, sending more paint towards the two skeletons.

 

Fresh frowned angrily. Ink had hurt Cross!

He summoned a gasterblaster, glaring at Ink hatefully.

 

Ink stopped in surprise when a dangerous looking blaster formed right in front of him. He quickly made a shield just in time to block the rainbow coloured blast. He skidded backwards from the blast.

 

Fresh glared at Ink and summoned some more gaterblasters, sending them at him.

Cross watched amazedly and went in with his knife.

 

Ink shot his own blasters at the others. He paused when a few just exploded into random items like bones or confetti. He jumped away when the other blasters appeared next to him.

He swung his brush and shot a line of red paint towards Fresh and Cross.

 

Fresh panted softly as he tried to make a shield. He blocked the attack, frowning when his body felt a bit heavy.

Cross frowned worriedly as he blocked some hits.

 

Ink noticed and shot out a wave of bones alongside paint towards them.

 

Cross grabbed Fresh and jumped out of the way with him.

"You okay?" He asked worriedly.

 

Fresh looked up at Cross, a few beads of sweat forming on his skull "I'm not sure. I'm getting tired."

 

Cross nodded and quickly opened a portal to a random AU. He jumped through.

 

Fresh clung onto Cross as the environment changed. They were safe now, away from Ink.

 

Cross closed the portal and placed Fresh down.

"Hideout?" He asked.

 

Fresh nodded, looking up at Cross. "Yeah, sounds good."

 

Cross nodded and opened another portal, this time straight into their living room.

 

Fresh jumped through the portal and relaxed when they reached the hideout. It was safer here, compared to anywhere else. He wished he could stay forever. But he'd just bother the others.

He sat down and wiped the sweat off his brow. He was feeling tired now, after using all that magic.

 

"Do you need something to drink?" Cross asked worriedly.

 

Fresh shook his skull. "I'm just a bit tired. It's nothing to worry about."

 

Cross hummed as he sat down next to Fresh.

 

Fresh took a minute before he felt a bit better. "I feel a bit weak. Maybe I used too much magic."

 

Cross rubbed Fresh's head gently.

"That's normal, buddy. Just take some time to cool down." He explained.

 

Fresh relaxed at the touch and nodded in agreement. "You're right. I should rest."

He looked up and turned to Cross. "Can we watch a movie? If you don't mind."

 

Cross smiled.

"Of course we can. I'll get some snacks, you choose a movie." He suggested.

 

Fresh smiled at Cross. "Thanks. Though I don't think snacks are needed."

 

"You can always need snacks." Cross replied with a smile and went to the kitchen to get some.

 

Fresh wanted to protest but Cross had already left. He sighed and went to pick a movie for them to watch. The gang had a lot of movies and tv series.

 

He looked through them, easily getting distracted by the task. There were only a few he had already watched. But Disney movies were always nice... He hummed softly as he looked through those.

 

Oh! There was Brave. And Inside Out. And there was also the classic Lion King. And the two continuations.

 

Fresh looked at the movies, not able to decide which one he wanted to watch.

He flipped them over and read the descriptions. They all sounded good but he could rule out the continuations because he had to see the first movie first.

 

So.... maybe Lion King? It was a classic. Would Cross mind?

 

He hoped Cross would be okay with watching it again...

Fresh placed down the other DVDs and walked to the couch.

 

He turned on the tv and dvd player, waiting for Cross to return so that they could start the movie.

 

Cross hummed happily as he carried a plate of snacks and two glasses of chocolate milk inside.

 

Fresh looked at the chocolate milk and stared at it. He loved chocolate milk. It tasted delicious.

 

Cross smiled as he handed the glass of chocolate milk to Fresh.

"There you go." He said with a smile.

 

"Thank you Cross." Fresh said gratefully as he took the glass. He took a small sip and relaxed at the tasty chocolate flavor of the drink.

 

Cross smiled. He sat down next to Fresh and started the movie.

 

~~~

 

Cross glanced over at Fresh when he heard the other yawn.

 

Fresh sleepily rubbed his eyes, struggling to continue watching the movie. They'd barely gotten halfway through the movie.

 

Cross smiled softly. Fresh needed his sleep. He levitated a blanket to them and covered the smaller skeleton with it.

 

Fresh smiled and snuggled into the blankets happily. So warm and comfortable. "Thanks Cross..."

 

Cross smiled.

"No problem." He replied softly.

 

Fresh smiled and snuggled into the warmth, leaning onto Cross contently.

 

Cross smiled softly. So cute. He wrapped an arm around Fresh and held him gently.

 

Fresh nuzzled into Cross with a small smile. He really shouldn't fall asleep. The movie hadn't... finished yet. He should... stay... awake....

 

Cross rubbed Fresh's skull gently. He held him gently and slowly fell asleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that!
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	10. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dark Sanses and Fresh go 'shopping'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
> Cross, additional characters, Killer - Sky  
> Fresh - both  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Fresh looked around nervously as he followed Cross through a portal.

 

Cross smiled as he stepped into the portal, among the chaos the others already started. He waved Fresh over to help him into the store.

 

Fresh followed Cross with a small frown.

"What are we doing here again?" He asked.

 

"We need more items." Cross explained, making a blaster to scare away the other hiding customers. They screamed and ran away in terror. "I'll grab the groceries. Can you grab some movies or games?"

"Oh!" Cross said when he remembered something. "Don't forget to shop for some clothes too. Just take whatever you like, kay?"

 

"Okay..." Fresh replied hesitantly. He hated stealing. It was so wrong...

 

Cross smiled softly at Fresh. "Hey, I know you don't like it. But it's not like they'll let us pay for it anyway right?"

 

Fresh nodded a bit. They'd be chased away.

 

"Meet back here in ten minutes?" Cross asked with a smile.

 

"I'll try." Fresh replied softly.

 

Cross nodded and ran to grab a shopping cart and towards the food aisle.

 

Fresh went towards a clothing shop. He didn't really know why he needed more clothes...

 

Fresh walked through the array of clothes, glancing through them. They were nothing interesting. Humans had weird taste in clothing.

Wait... Those were colourful.

 

Fresh walked over to the colourful shirts curiously. Maybe he could find something there?

 

He dug into one of the piles of colourful clothing and rummaged around.

He held up a cyan shirt with a picture of an echo flower on it.

 

Fresh smiled and put it into his inventory. It looked nice.

 

He rummaged more and pulled out a sweater that was blue with black sleeves.

 

Nice!

Fresh put it into his inventory too.

 

He rummaged through the pile more excitedly.

He pulled out a purple pullover hoodie with darker purple stars on it.

 

So cool!

Fresh put it into his inventory with a bright smile.

 

He rummaged the pile more and pulls out a pair of loose purple sweatpants with dark purple lines. And four pockets!

 

Yes!!

Fresh took them with a bright smile.

 

Once there was nothing in the pile he rushed off towards another. He paused when he saw multiple hoodies hanging on a rack.

One of them was bright red with short grey sleeves and hood.

 

"Yes!" Fresh called out with a smile. He took the hoodie happily.

 

He turned and looked at the other hoodies. There was one which was orange with yellow stars inside the hood.

 

Fresh took the hoodie and hugged it close. So fluffy.

 

Was there another?

He looked around, searching for any other good clothes.

 

Fresh smiled when he found a bright green hoodie with some yellow stripes.

 

So many hoodies!

He grabbed it and spotted a pair of dark blue pants with various sized spots from the waist down.

 

Fresh smiled brightly and grabbed that too, storing it in his inventory.

 

What else?

He went around to see what else he could get.

 

A cap!

Fresh grabbed a bright blue cap with a smile.

 

He tested it on and smiled happily. It fit perfectly.

What else? Was this enough already? What else? Cross had said he could take anything.

 

Maybe some more pants?

He looked around, trying to find some.

 

He walked around the empty aisles and found a section with lots of pants. He rummaged through a pile for anything he could wear

 

Fresh smiled when he found yellow pants. They looked nice.

 

He also pulled out a pair of plain orange shorts with yellow stripes on the sides.

 

Fresh smiled and took both.

 

He tensed when he heard a click of a gun behind him.

A human was trembling, holding a gun pointed towards Fresh.

"Stay where you are monster." The human said with a frown.

 

Fresh winced and turned around slowly, his eye lights trembling in fear as he held up his hands to show that he was unarmed.

 

The human stepped closer, his malice dripping off of him combined with rage. "I knew you monsters were a bad thing. Killing everyone. Destroying everything. I'm not going to let this continue."

"I'll be a hero when I finally kill you!" the man snarled at the skeleton monster.

 

"Y.. you don't want to do that..." Fresh mumbled.

 

"And why not?!" the man yelled. "You've destroyed everything! It's only fitting I destroy you!"

 

"I didn't destroy anything." Fresh replied anxiously.

 

"Sure, and you're not stealing from a store." the human said sarcastically.

 

Fresh winced as he stared at the human.

He slowly tried to use his magic.

 

"You should have gone back where you came from." the human growled as they walk closer.

He pressed the trigger but all that came out with whipped cream.

"What?!" the man hollered in shock and confusion.

 

Fresh flinched. End of the line...

He looked up and smiled a bit.

 

The man glared hatefully at the monster. "What did you do?!"

 

Fresh flinched back.

"N.. nothing..." He replied anxiously. He quickly tried to summon some bones.

 

"As if, nothing!" the man snarled and advanced towards Fresh. "You and your magic will not stop-"

He paused when a black skeleton suddenly appeared in front of him.

Nightmare blinked in confusion as he looked around and saw Fresh behind him and a clearly malicious human. He swiftly choked the human and turned around to face Fresh.

"What the [hash]?" he asked blankly.

 

Fresh relaxed slightly when Nightmare suddenly appeared. Great! How though?

"Uh... Sorry?" He replied confusedly.

 

"You don't know how I got here do you?" Nightmare asked blankly over the choking human. He sighed softly. "Chaos."

"How's the shopping trip?" he asked instead. He didn't want to make Fresh nervous.

 

Fresh shook his head. He had absolutely no idea. He had only been trying to summon a bone.

"It was going nicely until that guy showed up." He explained with a slightly anxious glance at the human.

 

"Yes, these things happen." Nightmare said and quickly broke the human's neck. He dropped the human and snatched their yellow Soul.

He looked at it for a moment before handing it to Fresh. "You can absorb energy from Souls too right?"

 

Fresh shrugged.

"I have no idea." He replied.

 

Nightmare hummed. "Take it anyway. You might need it."

 

Fresh shrugged and took the human Soul. He used his magic to consume it.

 

The Soul slowly changed colour into the opposite spectrum, turning paler, before disappearing.

 

Fresh hummed. It had filled his magic up a bit but nowhere near as much as the AUs.

 

"How was it?" Nightmare asked curiously, watching Fresh closely.

 

"Made me feel a bit more energised." Fresh replied.

 

Nightmare hummed in understanding. "So you can take energy from Souls."

 

Fresh nodded. It was kind of interesting.

 

"Well, I'll let you continue." Nightmare said, putting his hands into his pockets. "Stay safe, okay?"

 

"Okay. Thanks." Fresh replied with a small smile.

 

Nightmare nodded and disappeared into a black rimmed portal underneath him.

 

Fresh looked around a bit and spotted some socks.

Right. Those would be a good idea.

 

He went to the small rack. There were only a few racks that had socks since they were smaller than shirts or pants.

Most of them were black, chocolate or grey.

He did spot some colourful rainbow socks.

 

Fresh smiled. He took all the colourful socks he could spot.

 

Oh! There were a pink ones that were really fluffy.

 

Fresh took those happily.

 

He spotted a set of fluffy socks in a packet. But they were black, chocolate and grey. But, they were fluffy!

 

Fresh took them anyways. Fluff was all he needed.

 

Now... anything else?

Oh! There was a whole section full of shoes. Maybe he'd find something? They were mostly weird shoes that fancy humans wore though....

 

Fresh looked around with a small frown.

 

He wandered off towards another sections with better looking shoes. Ones that he could actually wear without tripping.

He finally spotted a few colourful shoes laying a glass shelf. They looked like running shoes. Big and heavy but sturdy. There were different colours of the same design too.

 

They looked really nice.

Fresh smiled and looked at them for a bit. He picked ones that were blue and orange.

 

Fresh went towards where he had agreed to meet up with Cross.

 

Cross was throwing some food inside the cart that was already full. He turned and smiled at Fresh. "You got everything?"

 

Fresh nodded.

"I think so." He replied. "Someone tried to shoot me though."

 

Cross frowned worriedly and checked over Fresh. "Are you injured in any way?"

 

Fresh shook his head.

"No. Nightmare helped me. It was pretty scary though." He replied with a small frown.

 

Cross smiled in relief. "That's good. Time to go?"

 

Fresh nodded with a small smile.

 

Cross went outside, giving a signal to Killer who nodded and told everyone to fall back.

Cross made a portal and everyone jumped through.

 

Fresh sighed in relief when they were back at the hideout.

 

"I'll put these away!" Cross said and pushed the cart towards the kitchen.

Killer nodded and looked at Fresh. His clothes were dirty with blood and dust. The others went to shower. "Are you okay? Did anything happen?"

 

"I'm okay. Someone tried to shoot me though." Fresh explained.

 

"Did they get you?" Killer asked worriedly, looking over Fresh for any injuries.

 

Fresh shook his head.

"No. Nightmare helped me." He replied.

 

"That's good." Killer nodded before he looked at Fresh in confusion. "When did Nightmare come?"

 

"I'm not sure about the time but a bit after we arrived." Fresh replied.

 

"Okay then." Killer said while looking at Fresh. "I should clean up."

 

"I should probably put my clothes into my room." Fresh replied.

 

Killer nodded at Fresh, smiling softly. "How much did you grab?"

 

Fresh hummed and got the clothes out of his inventory.

"This much." He replied.

 

Killer looked down at the clothes with a happy grin/smile. "Nice. I can't wait to see you wear them Fresh."

 

Fresh smiled.

"Same." He replied softly. They looked great.

He went to his room to put the clothes away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that!
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	11. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang does a movie marathon with Fresh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
> Fresh - X  
> Killer, Horror, Cross, Dust, Nightmare - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Killer put the disk into the dvd player and turned it on. He smiled when the screen showed the title before walking to the sofa and falling backwards onto it.

"Is everything ready?!" He called towards the others.

 

Fresh walked into the living room. He was a bit thirsty.

 

"Almost!" Horror called from the kitchen.

Cross ran towards Fresh with a giggle, running away from Dust, as he carried a blanket. He hid behind Fresh, laughing. "I have a shield!"

"And I have the pillows." Dust said with a frown. "I will hog them from you if you don't give me a blanket."

"Nooo!" Cross said exaggeratedly.

 

Fresh watched them curiously. He wasn't the best of shields, being a bit smaller than Cross.

 

"Give me the blanket!" Dust frowned and chased Cross again who ran away from Fresh and into the hallway with a giggle.

Killer turned and smiled at Fresh. "Want to join? We're watching Dr. Who."

 

Fresh stared up at Killer and nodded quickly.

"Yes, please." He replied excitedly.

 

Killer smiled wider and patted the spot next to him in invitation.

 

Fresh smiled and sat down next to Killer. He was wearing one of his new hoodies. It was so fluffy!

 

Killer looked at Fresh and smiled happily. "A new hoodie? How is it?"

 

Fresh nodded with a smile.

"It's really fluffy and comfy." He replied.

 

"I'm glad." Killer smiled and gently rubbed Fresh's skull affectionately. "You deserve something nice to wear."

 

Fresh leaned into the touch a bit and smiled.

"Thanks." He said softly.

 

"Snacks are ready!" Horror said as he carried a tray full of their favorite snacks. Even the healthy ones. He put the tray on the table and sat down on an armchair. "Where are the blankets?"

Killer nodded towards the hallway where Cross was still being chased by Dust.

"Ah." Horror nodded in understanding.

 

Fresh looked up curiously. He smiled when he saw the snacks. Nice.

"It looks delicious." He said with a smile.

 

"Thanks." Horror smiled at Fresh.

Cross ran into the living room laughing before he fell onto the ground and was tackled by Dust. They wrestled playfully on the floor, tangled in blankets and pillows.

 

Fresh looked over and smiled. They looked like they were having fun. That was great!

 

The duo untangled themselves when Killer turned on the player and the show started. Cross gave Horror, Killer and Fresh some blankets while Dust arranged the pillows for them to lie on.

 

Fresh smiled.

"Thanks." He replied as he cuddled into the blanket happily. So comfy.

 

Killer wrapped himself up with the blanket.

Horror cuddled into the soft blanket as he watched the show intently.

 

Fresh watched the show with a smile. He'd been meaning to do that for a while.

 

The gang fell into comfortable silence as they watched the show together. Even Nightmare joined in, in the middle of the show after finishing his work.

 

Fresh cuddled into Killer a bit who was sitting next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that!
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	12. Sparring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error helps Fresh train his magic some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
> Fresh - X  
> Error - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Error walked inside the room where Fresh was and looked around.

 

Fresh was drawing something with a small smile. His aura was full of magic and wafting around him, unnoticed by the small skeleton.

 

Error noticed however and frowned. That could mean trouble if he couldn't control it. Or control as much as he could. It _was_ chaos.

"Fresh?" He called.

 

Fresh looked up with a smile.

"Yeah?" He asked curiously, putting down his pencil.

 

"You need to know how to protect yourself with your magic." Error stated. "So, I want you to spar with me."

 

Fresh's eye lights glowed with joy.

"Yes, please." He replied and got up.

 

Error smiled and nodded towards the hallway. "Let's go to the backyard. Less damage that way."

 

Fresh nodded excitedly and went to the door.

 

Error stepped outside and took his position at the other end of the yard.

 

Fresh stood opposite of Error, his aura shifting, growing, shrinking quickly.

 

"You need to attack if you want to defend yourself." Error said as he readied his strings. "So attack."

 

Fresh nodded in agreement.

He shifted into a comfortable position and tried to shoot a bone at Error.

 

Error dodged the random appearing bone easily and shot his strings at Fresh.

 

Fresh tried to block the strings with his magic.

 

Error shot multiple bones at Fresh.

 

Fresh blinked confusedly when he teleported.

He could do that?!

He shot some magic at Error.

 

Error dodged the random bones a few times before shooting a blaster at Fresh.

 

Fresh raised his hands to block it and the blast just split in two, harmlessly glancing off him.

 

Error frowned and summoned three blasters around Fresh, cornering him.

 

A ball of magic appeared around Fresh, deflecting the blasts.

He tried to summon a blaster.

He stared up at the thing, frowning a bit. The blaster had formed a dragon-like body.

 

Error looked at the creature in surprise and stared at it. "You summoned a full bodied blaster."

 

"I guess so." Fresh mumbled in amazement. Rad!

 

Error frowned and sent strings at the creature.

 

The creature growled and shot a blast at Error, jumping towards him.

 

Error dodged and shot out bones where he had been before shooting more strings at Fresh.

 

The creature picked up Fresh with its mouth and placed him on their back before shooting a blast at Error and running towards him like a giant kitten would chase a mouse.

 

Error teleported away and shot multiple bones at the creature.

 

The creature didn't seem very impressed and ran towards Error, snapping its massive jaws at him.

 

Error decided to use the strings to immobilize the creature.

 

Fresh looked around, trying to assess the situation and jumped off before getting hit by a string.

He had hugely miscalculated the height though.

 

Error caught Fresh with more strings before slowly lowering him to the ground. "YoU dID wELl."

 

Fresh looked around confusedly when he saw suddenly falling slower.

"Thank you." He said with a small smile.

 

Error smiled and turned to the beast. "Can yOu gET rID Of iT?"

 

Fresh looked up at the blaster.

"I'm not sure." He replied honestly.

"Shoo, please?" He tried.

 

The blaster turned to Fresh and purred quietly and affectionately.

 

Fresh pet the blaster.

"You're not gonna leave?" He asked.

 

The blaster whined sadly but then popped away. The strings fell on the ground limply.

 

Fresh smiled. Maybe he could summon the blaster again later.

 

Error smiled at Fresh and dispelled his strings. "YoU diD rEAllY WeLl."

 

Fresh smiled brightly.

"Thanks." He replied.

 

"I tHiNk WE'Re done fOR tOdaY." Error said as he straightened up.

 

Fresh nodded in agreement.

 

"GO rESt." Error said. "YoU dESerVe iT ."

 

"Okay." Fresh replied with a small smile.

 

Error smiled and turned to open a portal. He had to destroy an AU. He could already feel Ink getting started on making AUs.

 

"Thanks for your help." Fresh said with a smile.

 

"You'rE wELcOmE." Error smiled at Fresh before walking through the portal.

 

Fresh waved at Error before walking back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that!
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	13. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang gets ambushed by Ink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
> Fresh - X  
> Ink, Nightmare, Horror, Killer - Sky  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Fresh stared at Ink with a fearful frown.

They were so screwed..

 

The gang stood their ground as Ink's eyes turned red and he swung his brush to shoot a large splash of red paint towards them.

 

Fresh jumped back to dodge. They couldn't fight Ink!

 

The gang dodged and shot attacks at Ink who either blocked or dodged effortlessly.

Ink ran towards Killer and swung his brush. Killer, because of his prior leg injury from fighting the AUs Sans, couldn't dodge and got hit.

 

Fresh's eye sockets widened.

Killer!!

He jumped at Ink, his magic spiking violently. It shot out at Ink.

 

Ink's eyes widened in shock and jumped back from a random fire of rainbow bullets. He glared at Fresh and shot a row of black bones at Fresh, the new threat.

 

Fresh summoned a shield bubble around himself.

 

Ink hit the bubble with his brush and was bounced back hard.

He slid on the ground and glared at Fresh. "So, you finally decided to show your magic parasite."

 

Fresh winced, the bubble shattering like glass. The shards changed direction and rained onto Ink.

 

Ink made a shield with his brush to block the rain of shards.

He shot a row of bones to Fresh.

 

Fresh frowned.

"I'm not a parasite." He mumbled quietly.

He summoned his magic angrily. Ink had hurt his friends.

 

"Sure." Ink rolled his eyes and blocked the attacks easily. "So the AU you are wasn't your fault? I noticed that. The AU didn't crumble. It was sucked!"

 

Fresh glared at Ink angrily, his eye lights blazing.

"I'm not a parasite!!!" He shouted, his magic forming into rainbow tentacles and shooting at Ink.

 

Ink used his magic to pierce the tentacles with sharp black bones before ripping them apart. He sent a large blaster towards Fresh.

 

Fresh summoned his blaster with a frown.

Ink just made him so angry.

 

Ink destroyed the blaster by covering it with a layer of acidic paint and shot a wave of paint towards Fresh.

"I will kill you before you eat any more of my creations!" Ink screamed.

 

Fresh created a shield and shot some magic at Ink.

 

Ink blocked the attack and made sharp black bones burst from underneath Fresh.

 

Fresh jumped into the air and shot something at Ink.

 

Ink dodged it and destroyed the projectile when it followed him. He shot a row of bones and paint at Fresh.

 

Fresh tried to dodge but the continued magic use threw off his balance and he stumbled.

 

A few bones hit him and pinned his leg to the ground, blood soaking his brightly coloured shorts.

 

Fresh screamed in pain, his magic spiking weakly.

 

Ink dodged another random projectile and was about to end the parasite when Nightmare jumped in.

Horror destroyed the bones and lifted Fresh up bridal style. "Time to go!"

 

Fresh was sobbing quietly as he leaned into Horror. His legs hurt so much...

 

The gang quickly retreated through a portal and safely away from Ink.

Horror gently placed Fresh on the couch as Nightmare grabbed a mad kit.

 

Fresh winced in pain when he was placed down.

 

"Why'd you do that?" Horror asked gently as he lifted up Fresh's shorts. "You could have gotten seriously injured."

 

Fresh wiped away some tears.

"He hurt Killer." He said softly.

 

"I know. But we're used to it. You're not." Horror said gently as Nightmare fixed Fresh's legs. "He can take care of himself. You're just starting. I'm sorry Fresh but you could have seriously hurt yourself earlier."

 

Fresh nodded a bit.

"Alright..." He mumbled.

 

Horror gently rubbed Fresh's skull. "Please don't do that again. You can't take on Ink. Not yet. Please wait until you can fight him okay?"

 

Fresh nodded a small bit.

"Okay..." He replied.

 

"Do you need anything?" Horror asked while everyone started healing themselves.

 

Fresh shrugged.

"Something to eat?" He requested quietly.

 

Horror nodded. "I think we have some frozen pizza we can heat up. Unless you want real pizza? I can steal some quickly."

 

Fresh's eye lights lit up.

"I don't care. Just pizza." He replied.

 

Horror nodded and went to heat up the pizza. He couldn't steal pizza at his current state.

 

Fresh curled up a bit.

 

The pizza took ten minutes to heat up before Horror returned with four plates of pizzas. He placed them on the coffee table for everyone to enjoy.

 

Fresh glanced over and took a small piece of pizza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that!
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


	14. Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fresh gets doubts again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
> Killer, Horror - Sky  
> Fresh, Cross, Dust - both  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Fresh woke up a bit later.

When he looked around, he saw that everyone was asleep.

Even though he had some new powers now and he was a _god_ , he still couldn't protect his friends.

Was he even worth anything?

 

He had all this power, he had an abundance of CHAOTIC MAGIC.  And yet he'd failed to protect his friends. His family.

All that training and confidence.... gone to waste.

 

He wasn't even able to protect himself.

He was dead weight. Now it was official. It wouldn't be long until he'd be kicked out.

 

The gang was smart enough to get rid of him for good.

 

Would they hand him over to Ink...?

Or even worse, his AU? Who knew what they would do to him...

 

He wouldn't even be able to defend himself if they'd do that.

 

Fresh looked around nervously.

He was so screwed...

 

~~~

 

Cross was the first one to notice that Fresh was behaving weird.

They'd made such great progress with getting Fresh to open up and just be happy and relaxed and it was like all that progress had gone to waste.

Fresh was starting to become reclusive again.

 

He started to become quiet again. He started to avoid interactions and looked nervous again. It was concerning. Something had to be wrong.

Knowing Fresh, it had to be because he was questioning his self worth again.

 

~~~

 

Dust watched Fresh closely from afar. He was very concerned about his behaviour lately and he knew Fresh would get into trouble sooner or later.

 

Fresh was staring off into space.

Should he leave before they threw him out...?

 

It would cause them less trouble. And maybe he wouldn't encounter Ink on his own.

 

Fresh nodded to himself. 

It was better that way.

He opened a portal to a random AU.

 

"And what do you think you're doing?" Dust spoke up with crossed arms.

 

Fresh winced and looked over at Dust.

 

"Please just talk to us Fresh." Dust sighed softly. "It's not healthy to do this."

 

"I'm fine." Fresh replied with a small frown.

 

"Do you honestly think we believe you?" Dust deadpanned. "Fresh please, tell me what's wrong. Please tell me all that progress wasn't for naught."

 

Fresh stared at the floor silently, the portal disappearing.

He looked up at Dust sadly.

"You'll throw me out. I'm useless." He mumbled quietly.

 

Dust frowned and slowly approached Fresh. "You know we won't. You're one of us. Always will be. Why would we throw you out? And you're not useless. Besides, if we wanted to throw you out you'd be thrown out years ago."

 

Fresh stared at the floor.

"Still..." He mumbled.

 

"You're not useless Fresh. Please come here and we'll talk. You've been like this for a week." Dust said softly.

 

Fresh messed with his sleeves a bit before looking up at Dust.

There were tears in his eyes.

 

Dust frowned softly and walked closer. "Can I hug you?"

 

Fresh sniffed quietly but nodded.

 

Dust gently wrapped his arms around Fresh, hushing him softly and comforting him.

 

Fresh sobbed quietly, hugging Dust gently.

 

Dust hushed him softly.

 

Fresh clung to Dust.

They wouldn't throw him out?

 

"It's okay Fresh. It's okay." Dust said comfortingly.

 

Fresh managed to calm down slowly.

 

"Let's go back and talk to everyone Okay? I'll even ask Horror to make some Italian foods for you." Dust offered.

 

Fresh sniffed quietly as he wiped away some tears. He nodded a small bit in agreement.

 

Dust gently lead him towards the living room.

 

Fresh followed Dust silently.

 

~~~

 

Cross cuddled Fresh gently.

He hadn't thought that it had gotten that bad...

 

Killer gently rubbed Fresh's back and skull as he cuddled the other. Horror was in the kitchen to cook.

 

Dust cuddled close to Fresh, trying to comfort him some more.

 

"Want to watch a different movie?" Killer asked gently.

 

Fresh shrugged a bit.

He didn't really care. He was fine with just cuddles.

 

Killer frowned worriedly and kept cuddling him and comforting him.

 

Cross cuddled close to Fresh.

 

Horror came to the living room half an hour later with a plate of Italian food for Fresh. He handed the plate to Fresh.

 

Fresh looked up at Horror as he took the plate.

"Thanks." He mumbled quietly.

 

"You're welcome." Horror smiled and gently rubbed Fresh's skull.

 

Fresh smiled hesitantly as he started eating.

 

Killer hugged Fresh gently, Dust and Cross cuddling him while Horror grabbed some drinks and snacks from the kitchen for everyone.

 

Fresh smiled a bit. He was already starting to feel better, almost appreciated.

 

~~~

 

In the next few months, Fresh managed to get some semblance of control over his powers.

With his newly acquired skills he started helping Error keep the balance.

 

With two destroyers, give or take, it was easy to destroy an AU and keep up with Ink and his group. They would take turns destroying an AU and fighting Ink. Both of their magic combined was a force not to mess with.

The gang helping just made it fair.

 

Keeping the balance got so much easier that Error started having free time which he spent with the gang.

 

Though Fresh did have seconds thoughts occasionally. But this was dealt with as soon as it started. The gang was really convincing.

 

The cuddles were always great.

And he was having the best time of his life.

 

He would never go back to his old life. He loved it here and he would protect it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that!
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


End file.
